


Polyphasic

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Transgender Characters, bigender tanaka, trans girl asahi, trans guy noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya is a heavy sleeper, which is why it's weird that he's staring at the ceiling, vision shrouded in blue-black darkness and decidedly <em>not asleep</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyphasic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a month since I've uploaded anything?? I tried to make this more cute and funny than truly porn-y, but I edited it while watching the Masterchef finale so I have no idea if that worked, truthfully.
> 
> This exists in the same AU as my other series about these three. You don't have to read it to get this, but basically they live together and are gay. Trans girl asahi (she/her), trans guy noya (he/him) and bigender tanaka (they/them in this fic)
> 
> Title is polyphasic as in "polyphasic sleep", as in the act of sleeping more than once in a 24 hour period. And also it has the word poly in it. Listen it's been a while ok I'm out of practice wrt coming up with titles. Anyway ENJOYO

Noya sleeps like the dead, adrenal glands simmering down at around midnight and not firing up again for another eight hours, at least. He prides himself on his steel bladder, which keeps him from the inconvenience of getting up to pee in the night, and he always caps off the evening with a cup of soothing hot chocolate to ensure Maximum Snoozes.

Which is why it's weird that he's staring at the ceiling, vision shrouded in blue-black darkness and decidedly _not asleep_. Mind still hazy from drowsiness, he mentally takes itinerary: Asahi is on his left, and Ryuu is on his right, elbow digging uncomfortably into his side. There does not appear to be any burglars. It is unlikely that anything is on fire. And yet, here he is, mostly awake and very confused because of it.

It takes him another full minute before the realisation kicks in: it's quiet. Not _silent_ \- he can still hear Ryuu's soft snores, muffled by their pillow - but the harmonising pitch of Asahi's own snores is absent. With a shocked intake of breath, Noya turns sharply to his left, eyes wide as he trains them on Asahi's form in the near-darkness.

Asahi jumps in surprise, the jolts of her movements vibrating through the bed and causing a hitch in Ryuu's snoring rhythm. 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Noya whispers as best he can. He barely even feels sleepy any more, body beginning to thrum with energy. Being awake in the wee hours always made him feel buzzed, like he could steal a car or sprint somewhere or scream with no consequences - however, he is conscious of the fact that his energetic spikes often make Asahi uneasy, and by the expression he can make out on her face, that's probably not what she needs right now. He bites his lip to stop from asking Asahi if she wants to go joyriding with him.

He feels the covers shift when she moves a hand to press against her heart, surely beating wildly at the sudden shock. "Um. I couldn't sleep?" she whispers, voice gravelly from disuse. Despite probably pushing her closer to an early grave, Asahi adjusts so that she's facing him properly, shins tucking against his thighs.

Noya rolls his eyes. "Obviously. But like, why?" He doesn't remember telling his hand to move to stroke her hair, but it's happening, so he lets it.

"Um. 'Dunno."

He considers squawking that _he knows she's lying!!!_ because Asahi doesn't use contractions like that unless she's trying to seem casual, but he figures that would get him in trouble, so he lets her words hang in the air. Ryuu's snoring does little to ease the tension.

It only takes a handful of seconds for Asahi to break, sighing with defeat and wriggling uncomfortably in her allotted third of the bed.

"I'm... My hormones have been. Acting up." she pauses, and Noya doesn't need to have night vision to be able to tell she just licked her lips and glanced downward and slightly to the left, a common nervous tick. "Specifically, my libido."

Noya's eyes widen. He's sympathetic to the weirdness of HRT, although he hasn't started his own treatment yet. She's not far in herself, but Noya admired how well she'd been handling the changes.  
Or, at least, how well he _thought_ she'd been handling them. The idea that she's been suffering in silence makes the energy in his body turn nervous.

"Do you not want to have sex as much? That's common, right? A lower sex drive? It's fine, I don't want you to stay up late stressing about it, Ryuu and I have each other for that stuff anyway! N-Not that we don't want you involved, it's just--"

Asahi cuts him off with a quiet _shh!_ and his mouth clicks shut. He waits patiently for her to speak, after squirming around more in what he assumes to be shyness.

"It's not that. The opposite, almost. I want _more_ ," the way she breathes the word makes his hair stand on end, but he keeps his lips firmly sealed, "just... at weird times. Like at work, and on the subway. And at two in the frickin' morning."

Noya swallows thickly, brain buzzing with new information. "Are you... right now?"

She whines high in her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I was about to get up and... _take care of it_ in the bathroom when you gave me a heart attack. So, yes."

He can't help but giggle at that, quietly relieved more than amused, but he punctuates it with a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth to assure her he's not teasing. "You don't have to _sort it out_ alone, if you don't want to."

"I know that," Asahi snaps, but Noya doesn't miss the way she leans forward for more kisses, "but you two were sleeping."

"And now I'm awake." He waggles his eyebrows even though she probably can't see them. By the sound of her sigh, she gets the hint anyway.

"Noya, you don't have to."

"I know that. But I'm very invested in having a happy girlfriend, and if that means sacrificing sleep for a quickie at two in the morning, I'm cool with it. I'm not even tired!" He finds her neck in the dark and latches onto it, lips sucking on her skin just the way she likes it.

"N-No _ya_ , you're being too loud, pl--"

"Wh- Wassit?"

Asahi sighs, Noya tenses, and from behind him, Ryuu rises into a sitting position. Asahi shoves Noya's face away and rises on an elbow to address their other partner. "Sorry, Ryuu! Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Why're you guys awake?" They continue between yawns, shuffling their way closer to Noya's back. Goddamn sleepy cuddle leech.

Asahi squeaks and opens her mouth to explain, but Noya cuts her off. Her godawful lying skills would make Ryuu suspicious and they'd never sleep again for fear of missing out on whatever secret shenanigans they assumed Noya and Asahi were having, and none of them could handle that.

"Asahi's horny so I was gonna get her off. We can move to the living room if we're too loud, or you could join us if you want?" The girl to his left thumps the back of her hand into his waist, but he refuses to give her the satisfaction of reacting to the pain.

Ryuu sniffles, and seems to work on processing the information as they stare into space. After a moment, they grunt in affirmation, and Noya takes that as a sign to vault over to the other side of Asahi, trapping her between them. From his new spot he has a great view of Ryuu's head illuminated by the moonlight, and watches, secretly gleeful, as they move back down to lie on their side, pressed against Asahi. He loves it when Asahi lets them make it all about her, although it's never happened at 2am before.

"I'll man the kissing booth." Ryuu says as they lean in to press one on Asahi's temple, and Noya nods once before realising that they probably can't see him. With what he's sure is _acrobatic grace_ he twists to reach for the lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the mattress just enough.

He turns back to Asahi, guiding her chin until he can kiss her properly. Her mouth is already pliant against his, and he's kinda glad that she's _pent up_ enough that she's not arguing against the attention.

She pants against his mouth and he takes his cue to deepen the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along the sensitive roof of her mouth. He feels Ryuu's hand snake between his hips and Asahi's, and although _technically_ that's not within Kissing Duty Jurisdiction, he allows it. He's currently stealing Ryuu's job himself, after all.

After a long moment Noya breaks their kiss in favour of trailing his lips down her neck, adjusting to the other side when she turns her head to kiss Ryuu. He can hear the vibrations in her throat when she moans, and fuck, maybe 2am sex is the best idea anyone's ever had, ever. He's normally a pretty zealous lover, but there's something about his girlfriend's sounds cutting through the otherwise silent night air that makes him feel electric.

The sheets are already pooled around their ankles from their combined tossing and turning, but Noya kicks them off the end of the bed as he moves slowly down the length of Asahi's body, nipping and kissing the skin of her torso as he goes. She shivers with every ministration, moans muffled by Ryuu's mouth on her own. When Noya is seated comfortably between her spread legs, he takes a moment to watch them; Ryuu looks much more awake now that they have their tongue in Asahi's throat, and perving at them definitely makes Noya glad that he and Ryuu both chose tonight to become light sleepers.

Asahi shifts her hips, and Noya brings his attention back to her. There's a definite outline under the cotton panties she sleeps in, and he gives her a few soft, teasing strokes. She shudders like she hasn't been touched in years, and Noya is sure she has no right to look so pretty when she's so desperate.

"Hey," he whispers, even though there isn't really a need to be quiet anymore, "can I leave marks?"

Asahi smiles as she turns her head towards him. "You always do."

Noya shrugs guiltily, because it's kinda true. The love bites from last week are still faintly visible across her hips, and he dips his head to tease at the same skin, intent on making them blossom again. She whimpers, from Noya's teeth or Ryuu's on her neck, he isn't sure which, and he can't help but smirk against her skin. Despite her whining, they all know how much she loves the slow burn.

Once the skin above the hem of her underwear is satisfyingly pink with hickeys, Noya wriggles back up to beside his partners. Asahi turns to him for a kiss as soon as he's within reach, and this time it's him who's moaning when he sees up close how wrecked she looks. He's undeniably turned on, but he tries to put it to the back of his mind. Asahi is the one who needs this, he reminds himself.

She pulls away with a panted moan, seemingly unable to decide which of them to turn towards. She reaches back to pull Ryuu closer while nuzzling into Noya's collar bone, and when he meets their eyes over her hair, they both have matching smiles.

"O-Okay, someone put me out of my misery already, please."

While Asahi's tone is soft and muffled, they can't bear to say no to it. It's Ryuu who moves to touch her properly, fingers dipping under the hem of her panties and stroking her in slow, even motions. Noya knows how good those hands can feel, and he distracts himself by holding Asahi tight and absorbing her little shivers and groans. 

"You close, babe?" He hears Ryuu mutter, although the answer is fairly clear. Asahi nods into Noya's chest, clawing at the fat of his hip with her nails. The pain does nothing to help his own arousal, and he's about one turn-on away from having to go to the bathroom and _take care of_ his own situation.

Thankfully it doesn't come to that, and Asahi climaxes with a sweet, near-silent scream at a rough stroke of Ryuu's hand. She's still for a moment, until Noya tilts her face up so he can kiss her, and her mouth is so hot that he can hardly stand it.

"That feel better?" He whispers against her mouth. Her exhaustion must be seeping into him somehow, because his eyes suddenly feel heavier than they have in the past half hour. Asahi makes a happy little _mhm_ sound, and Noya decides that his own arousal can definitely wait until morning, because she's _so fucking cute_ that he never wants to stop cuddling her. 

He's surprised that Ryuu isn't joining the snuggle train too, until he hears the tell-tale sounds of heavy breathing turning into gentle snores. He muffles his laugh in Asahi's hair. So much for becoming a light sleeper. 

"You know this creates a new problem, right?" Asahi whispers, and Noya raises a curious eyebrow. "I'm stuck between you two, and I _really_ need to change my underwear."

"Well you're lucky I'm on a problem-solving streak tonight, because I've got a solution." Noya pauses to turn off the lamp, plunging the room in comparative darkness once again. He leans back into Asahi's cuddle, craning his neck to whisper in her ear. "Sleep naked."

There's definitely something to be said for being awake at 2am, Noya thinks, as he waits patiently for his girlfriend to shuck off her dirtied underwear. But there's something incredible about the idea of sleeping too, with the arms of someone warm and naked and satisfied wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all Mac's fault somehow.
> 
> Please comment if you can, it really helps me out!! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://nixiad.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
